


we have to one up the avengers

by redsuns



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, M/M, also pov.... who is she, canon? idk her, i know jack shit about nyc sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsuns/pseuds/redsuns
Summary: “Anyways,” Kate says, “As you all know, today is the first day of Halloween - ”





	we have to one up the avengers

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i started this last year & then decided to rewrite it a few weeks ago 
> 
> idk what i was doing timeline-wise but it's sometime after the end of new avengers when billy and teddy get their sick apartment from roberto da costa. pretty sure tommy didn't move in with them in canon but they are a family so. 
> 
> also this is unedited and a mess but i wanted to at least get it posted lmao lmk if there's any glaring errors xoxo

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you here today.” 

 

“This is a Skype call, Kate. Technically, you didn’t gather anyone.”

 

“If I wanted your sass, William, I would have asked for it.”

 

Tommy snickers behind his hand. Billy kicks a leg out at his shin. Teddy just snorts and relaxes further into the bed. 

 

“Anyways,” Kate says, “As you all know, today is the first day of Halloween - ”

 

“Halloween is only one day, though?” Noh-Varr interrupts. Kate scowls. He shrinks away from his webcam. “I mean, please continue?”

 

Kate flicks her hair over her shoulder. “Today,” and here she pauses, daring them to interrupt her again, “is the first day of Halloween. Which means we need to start planning our costumes. We’re invited to the Avengers’ Halloween party.”

 

“You know,” Teddy murmurs, leaning close to Billy’s ear, “you’d think we’d be over our Avengers fanboying but this is still pretty damn cool.” Billy hums. Sprawled on the other side of the bed, Tommy coughs out a  _ Nerds! _ into his fist. Billy kicks him again. 

 

“We matching, princess?” says America, “Cute. I’m down.”

 

“Me and Teddy are in, too. And Tommy.” 

 

“If Tommy’s going, I guess I’m going?” There’s David.

 

“I love parties.” And Noh-Varr. 

 

Kate claps her hands once, loudly. “Alright, then! We need a group costume. It’s gotta be clever. It’s gotta be great. It’s gotta blow the Avengers out of the futzin’ water.”

 

Like all good Skype calls, nothing is accomplished in the hour and twenty-three minutes the seven of them spend talking. Before signing off, Kate makes a separate group chat “for Halloween purposes” and adds everyone to it. Billy, Teddy, and Tommy’s phones all buzz at the same time with the notification. The sound jerks Tommy out of his doze. Billy laughs at him as he exits the call. 

 

“Rude, little brother,” Tommy says. Billy doesn’t bother gracing him with a reply, sticks out his tongue instead. 

 

\--

 

Nothing gets done in the group chat either for the first three days. Kate sends a message every morning reminding them to think of costume ideas, Tommy replies with costume- or halloween-related memes, and the conversation derails from there. The closest they’d gotten to an actual idea was when Tommy had texted “ _ omg…. give america a suit call her corporate america _ ” and promptly dissolved into hysterics. 

 

Noh suggests going as the Young Avengers. “It’ll be so easy, and we’ll have the most accurate costumes there.” 

 

“It’s too easy,” Kate says, “We’re there to  _ win. _ ” 

 

It takes a whole other week for someone to come up with another idea. David says they should go as the gang from Scooby-Doo. “ _ i know we don’t have a dog and also too many ppl but consider…. please i just want us to choose a costume _ ” is what his text reads. And then “ _ wait! seven dwarves minus snow white _ ” 

 

“ _ are we not too tall tho _ ” Billy texts back, just to be contrary. Tommy tosses a ball of paper at his head after reading. Billy just snickers. Tommy flips him the bird and texts “ _ i think its fun _ ” 

 

Billy curls in on himself trying to contain his laughter. He gets one beautiful, blurry picture of Tommy’s red face before his brother lunges for his phone. 

 

\--

 

And then America gives up and turns to Google. A link to “130 Winning Group Halloween Costume Ideas” is sent to the group chat, and they all dissolve into chaos. 

 

They spend the day tearing the article apart, then moving on and Googling more costume ideas only to diss the shit out of those, too.

 

“ _ THE BIG HUNGRY CATERPILLAR P L E A S E _ ” Tommy’s sitting next to Billy and absolutely losing his shit. Billy can’t blame him. Some of these costumes are really out there. And yet. A part of him is tempted, just for the hilarity. They’d steal the show, at least, which seems to be Kate’s goal. So. 

 

He keeps scrolling through articles. “Highlighters,” he says out loud, angling his phone screen towards Tommy. His brother starts laughing all over again, this time loud enough to wake Teddy. He comes out of his and Billy’s room, looking sleep-rumpled and beautiful, sounding cranky as he grumbles, “Why the fuck are you so loud.” Billy laughs and pats the couch cushion next to him. 

 

“More costumes,” he says, letting Teddy settle against his side. 

 

“Lemme see, too.” Teddy leans over to look at Billy’s phone screen. “Hipster Disney Princesses,” he reads out, voice blank, “Okay.” And then, “They called it ‘smart and silly’. Why.”

 

There’s a few decent ideas in there, they all decide. Teddy likes the Power Rangers costumes. Tommy likes Sailor Moon. (“You just wanna see David in a skirt,” Teddy says. Tommy’s face turns red again. He pretends not to hear.) Billy thinks the Avengers would be funny, at the very least. 

 

Kate, lovely, fickle Kate, just says “ _ hm we’ll see _ ”

 

\--

 

“ _ kingsmen _ ” 

 

“ _ i love it lets do it _ ” Kate’s reply is immediate. 

 

“ _ are u saying that bc ur girlfriend said it _ ” Tommy and David send the same thing at the same time, so Tommy taps out a quick “ _ jinx _ ” and sends that, too. He gets a middle finger emoji in response. He muffles his quiet laugh in his hoodie. 

 

“ _ i’m saying it bc i want to see america in a suit _ ” is what Kate replies, which, fair. 

 

Billy and Teddy are asleep, doing some kind of couple-nap-date-thing in their bedroom, and Noh-Varr’s DJing at a club, so it’s just the four of them in the chat trying to hash out the details of their costumes. Things like  _ but where are we gonna get suits _ and  _ WHO’S GONNA BE WHICH KINGSMAN!!! _ . Only one of these questions is answered by the time Kate realizes she has to book a flight back to New York before the 31st and leaves to go check tickets. Tommy briefly considers going to wake Billy and Teddy, they’ll want to know the group’s finally made progress. He walks down the hall, ignores their room completely, and goes to his own. 

 

The only nice thing about living with Billy, Tommy thinks, is the apartment. Tommy’s got a fucking walk-in closet and an en suite. He feels like a king from when he wakes up in the morning until he leaves the bathroom after brushing his teeth. 

 

But first, the closet. Tommy’s pretty sure he’s got a suit in there somewhere. Billy’d made him get one at some point. He digs around at super-speed, stopping to really appreciate the fact that he has a  _ walk-in closet _ . He does find the suit, and lays it on the bed. It’s a nice charcoal grey three-piece, with a white shirt and red tie. It was expensive as hell, Tommy remembers, but Billy said he could get Bobby da Costa to foot the bill, so he’d gone with it. In any case, that was one part of the costume down. Now he needed accessories. 

 

Glasses would be easy enough to find, he figured. And cheap. An umbrella, too. A nice watch, though. Maybe Billy had one of those? Billy’s got more than one pair of shoes, too, right? They’re the same size, they should fit. 

 

So, that’s Tommy’s costume mostly sorted. 

 

Billy and Teddy are still asleep, so Tommy leaves a note stuck on the fridge (old-school) letting them know he’s gone out before he leaves, grabbing his keys, wallet, and a jacket on the way. He’s not actually sure where he’s gonna get fake glasses and an umbrella, but there should be something nearby. He pulls out his phone as he exits the apartment building, searching directions to malls in the area. (It’s kind of ridiculous that he’s been living with Billy for months now and still has no idea what’s nearby, but what the hell.) 

 

It takes him five minutes walking slightly faster than what his friends call “normal people speed”, but not fast enough to be noticeable. Warm air and chatter greets him as he walks into the shopping centre. Tommy closes his eyes for a second, letting it all wash over him, before he snaps them open and starts his search.

 

\-- 

 

His brother and Teddy are awake by the time he gets home. They’re sat at the kitchen counter, eating takeout from the down the street. Both look up when he comes in, nodding in greeting with their mouths full of noodles and fried rice. Teddy jerks his chin towards the bags in Tommy’s hand, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Costume stuff,” Tommy says, putting the bag on the counter with his keys and wallet, “Have you guys backread the chat yet?”

 

“Yeah,” Billy says, “What did you have to buy, though?”

 

“Glasses and fancy-looking umbrellas,” Tommy pulls them out, put them on the counter, too. The umbrella’s fairly generic, black and nondescript but with a pretty little gold button. The glasses, though, Tommy really likes those. Wire frames, slightly reflective lenses, tinted a very pale green. He might even wear them out after Halloween. They look good. Billy whistles too, eyeing the glasses. Tommy narrows his eyes at his brother and pulls them a little closer to him.

 

“I’m borrowing shoes and a watch from you, little brother,” he tells Billy. He rolls his eyes, but nods. 

 

“Give them back  _ as soon as  _ we get home.” 

 

Tommy grunts vaguely in response. It’s not a promise if he doesn’t say the word. Billy narrows his eyes and doesn’t say anything else. He’ll probably just steal his stuff back if Tommy tries to keep it. Cons of living with your soul-twin. 

 

\--

 

Billy and Teddy go buy their accessories in the week before the party, too. Billy and Tommy spend two hours in Billy and Teddy’s room choosing watches and shoes to wear. Teddy lounges on the bed, occasionally throwing in his opinion. Billy and Tommy’s suits lie side by side near his feet. Billy’s is a classic black tuxedo, but he’s switched out the white shirt for a deep blue. Teddy’s suit is hanging in the closet, already ironed, shoes and watch picked out. It’s a tuxedo, too, with a deep green shirt to match Billy. Tommy thinks it’s cheesy. They think it’s cute, though, so he doesn’t say anything. 

 

They end up settling on Billy’s watch and shoes first. The watch is gold metal, with a navy blue face. “I got it on sale,” Billy says, proudly. Tommy gives him a fistbump. He can respect that. His shoes are classic, too, black leather with laces. Tommy and Billy both know there’s some fancy name for them, but neither can be assed to try and remember it. Tommy’s watch is silver with a black face. His shoes look just like Billy’s, but they're a maroon-brownish leather instead of black. 

 

All three of them go change into their costumes, just to make sure everything works, and then proceed to spend another hour in front of various mirrors in the apartment, posing and taking selfies. Then they take pictures of each other posing coolly in front of the apartment’s floor-to-ceiling windows, scenic views of Central Park behind them. It’s ridiculous, and a huge waste of time, but Tommy’s having fun and his brother’s having fun and his brother’s boyfriend (fiancé? Tommy still hasn’t asked about that) is having fun, so he doesn’t really care. 

 

\--

 

Halloweekend rolls around before any of them know it. Kate’s flown in from LA on Friday, and everyone meets up Saturday morning for brunch (“Because we’re adults, dammit.”) before splitting up to go change before the Avengers’ Halloween party. 

 

Kate complains about the cold in New York over pancakes and virgin cocktails. America keeps an arm around her waist, smiling fondly and shaking her head. 

 

“You’re the only good thing about New York,” Kate says, tucking herself against America’s shoulder. They’re more touchy-feely than Teddy and Billy, even. No one can blame them, though. They’ve been long-distancing, haven’t been able to see each other in person in ages. 

 

“The rest of us are literally right here, Kate,” says Tommy, laughing. There’s no bite in his words. He meets David’s eyes across the table. He smiles, a small curve of his lips. Tommy ducks his head. Beside him, Billy huffs out a quiet laugh, almost unnoticeable. Tommy elbows him discreetly in the side to shut him up. 

 

Billy and Teddy leave early, wanting to chill before having to get ready to socialize more. Tommy waits until they’ve walked out the door before sending a “ _ use protection lmao _ ” to the apartment group chat. He looks up at the window in time to see Billy flip him off as Teddy drags him away by his other hand. He hides his grin behind a sip of his cocktail, then grimaces. Too sweet, non-alcoholic. Disgusting. He feels something nudge his leg and looks up. David raises an eyebrow at him, a question. Tommy smiles and shakes his head. David shrugs.

 

America and Kate stay with them, catching up for the next hour. Noh-Varr tells them about clubgoers’ antics he sees while DJing, like the time someone requested a live remix of Never Gonna Give You Up. Tommy tells them about work, the desk job he’s got that lets him work from home three out of five days a week, and lets him dress casual for the two day he’s required to go into the office. Kate’s got her stories about LA, and David and America talk about university. It’s fun, Tommy thinks, comfortable. He should meet up with his friends more. 

 

He sends a text to Billy and Teddy when he leaves, letting them know he’s on his way back, and decides to run home. He’s fast enough that no one will know. He stops long enough to pay his share of brunch first, giving the waitress a charming smile as he adds his cash to the pile the other four have made on the table. He gives Kate and America kisses on the cheek as he leaves. Noh waves at him. David just smiles. Tommy bursts into super-speed as soon as he’s out the door. 

 

When he gets back to the apartment, Billy and Teddy are curled up on the couch together watching trashy reality TV and dissing it loudly. 

 

“Wow, you guys are actually chilling. I thought that was, like, code. Netflix and chill.”

 

Billy tosses the remote at his face. Tommy catches it and keeps it as he flops into the armchair, turning his attention to the TV. 

 

“Set an alarm so we remember to get ready on time,” he says. “I mean,  _ I _ don’t need the time, but you guys do.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Billy says, even as he pulls out his phone and sets it, “Now shut up. You’re so fucking loud I can’t hear the TV.”

 

\--

 

Tommy ends up falling asleep on the couch, and falling off of it when the alarm on Billy’s phone goes off. Billy just stirs sleepily and sits up, but Teddy suffers the same fate as Tommy, hitting the floor with a  _ thud! _ Tommy gets off the floor to give him a hand up. Two hands, actually. Teddy is  _ heavy _ . 

 

Tommy goes to his own room to change into his costume, taking his time for once and admiring himself in the mirror. He styles his hair up and away from his face before putting on a light coat of foundation. He usually avoids makeup, doesn’t like the feeling of it on his skin, but tonight’s a  _ fancy night _ and he wants to look good. Or, at least, better than usual. He always looks good. He slides his glasses onto his nose and fixes his tie a little. “Goddamn,” he says to no one, and gives himself finger guns in the mirror. 

 

Teddy and Billy walk into the hall at the same time as him, all three with their umbrellas in hand. They pose in the hall again and take more pictures. This time, Central Park is dark outside the window, and Tommy spends time moving lamps around and using his phone’s flashlight to give them dramatic lighting. He wants something good to put on Instagram later. 

 

They decide to take the subway to Avengers Mansion. Tommy has a driver’s license but none of them have a car, and New York City traffic is shit. The subway’s full of other people in costumes. Girls and guys alike give the three of them appreciative once-overs. Tommy kind of likes the attention. Someone’s dog yips at him from the bag it’s in, and he leans forward in his seat to wave and coo at it. They’re the only people getting off near Avengers Mansion. 

 

The walk is short, but it’s cold. None of them bothered bringing coats. They were just gonna take them off inside anyways. Tommy regrets that decision now. 

 

The party’s in full swing when they get there. Teddy’s got his phone out immediately, texting Kate and figuring out where the rest of their group is. He leads them through the crowd to a table near a corner of the room. 

 

“Cozy,” he comments, sliding into the seat next to Kate. Billy sits next to him. The only remaining free seat is next to David. Tommy sits. 

 

“We can see all the fun from here, and still chill in relative peace,” Kate says, “One hundred percent ideal.”

 

Billy nods, relaxing a little. Tommy shoots Kate a grateful smile on his brother’s behalf. Kate nods back with a thumbs up. 

 

Tommy takes in everyone else’s costumes while they wait for someone to come around with drinks. They’d all decided the basics should be the same, but that they wouldn’t bother colour coordinating. America’s suit is a dark red, with a matching tie and a navy shirt. Her glasses are simple black frames. She didn’t bother styling her hair, letting it fall around her face naturally. Kate’s suit and tie are purple, predictably. Her shirt is crisp and white. The glasses perched on her nose are wire frames, like Tommy’s, but hers are tinted purple. Her hair’s up in a stylish bun, a few strands artfully framing her face. America keeps reaching up and playing with them, and Kate keeps gently swatting her hand away. Noh-Varr’s suit is all-white, with white frames, too. And David, well. David’s wearing a yellow suit and tie, black shirt. His glasses are black frames, like America’s, but the lenses are tinted yellow. He looks. Wow. Tommy tears his gaze away when Billy kicks his ankle under the table. His brother tilts his head towards the bar.

 

“Let’s just go get drinks for everyone, yeah? I’m kind of sick of waiting.” 

 

Tommy nods as he slides his chair back, getting up. He follows Billy to the bar, half a step behind, hands in his pockets. They hop up onto stools as Billy gives everyone’s orders and asks for a drink tray. 

 

“So,” he says, once the bartender’s busy mixing drinks, “When are you gonna, like, talk to David?”

 

“I talk to David all the time,” Tommy tries.  _ Evade, evade. _

 

Billy raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You know what I mean.” 

 

Tommy groans. “Do I have to, though? I mean, I don’t even know if he feels the same way! I don’t want- ugh.” He leans his forehead against one hand. 

 

“It’s worth a shot, Tommy,” Billy says, “You told me he kissed you on New Year’s, what, two years ago? Surely that meant something.”

 

“That was two years ago,” Tommy mumbles, “Shit changes.”

 

“And sometimes it doesn’t.” Their drinks arrive, two trays. Billy takes one, Tommy takes the other. Billy nudges him in the side, lightly. “At least talk to him, is all I’m saying.”

 

Tommy leads the way back to their table, not saying anything. He hands David his drink himself, though, and dances with him after he’s downed it. He thinks about what Billy said, but doesn’t get too close. David puts his hands on Tommy’s hips, though, and pulls him a little closer. His face is right there. It’s a great face. Tommy wants to kiss it. Tommy doesn’t kiss it. Not even once, all night. 

 

Teddy and Billy find him in the crowd a little after midnight. “We’re all leaving,” Billy says. David’s hands linger on Tommy for an instant before drawing away. Tommy misses his touch already. God.

 

Noh-Varr leads the way out, followed by America, who’s got her arm around a slightly tipsy Kate. Kate’s using her umbrella as a cane. It’s hilarious. Tommy and David follow behind, and Teddy and Billy walk behind them. 

David’s walking with his hands in his pockets, head leaned back, listening to Kate’s slightly slurred words. 

 

“Did you  _ see? _ The Avengers didn’t even coordinate their costumes! Lazy. Disgusting. Disgraceful.  _ These _ are the people we trust to protect us? People with no spirit? No teamwork? No  _ passion? _ ” She’s leaning heavily on America, waving one arm around. The other is settled around her girlfriend’s waist. America smiles at her, soft and fond. The hand not holding Kate holds both of their umbrellas. She’d confiscated Kate’s after she started gesturing wildly with it. 

 

David huffs a quiet laugh. Tommy smiles at the ground. They don’t say anything until they reach the subway stop, parting ways. David squeezes his wrist lightly. 

 

“Let’s get lunch,” he says. “I’ll text you, we’ll figure out when we’re free.”

 

Tommy grins at him and nods before turning away, following Billy and Teddy down to the platform. Billy bumps their shoulders together on the subway. 

 

_ I told you so _ , he doesn’t say, but Tommy reads his face easily. He hides his grin in the back of his hand. 

 

Tommy’s phone lights up with a text as he pulls his tie off at home. 

 

_ home safe x i’ll text you in the morning _

 

He falls asleep fully dressed, with a smile on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ 130 winning group halloween costume ideas ](https://www.brit.co/group-halloween-costume-ideas/) is an actual article that i perused and personally i think it is a great read


End file.
